Hiraki
by Miharu Reiko
Summary: permainan kasta sudah di mulai! sudah siapkah bertemu para Hiraki 'terkuat' di tahun ini? King, Queen, Jack, Wannabe; Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, GD. Chapter 1: Intro (1) M! DLDR! AU! MxM!
1. Chapter 1 : Intro (1)

Author: Zhephyra Arthea (Miharu Reiko)  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
 **This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

 **Caste Heaven © Chise Ogawa**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

 **...Hiraki...**

 **Merupakan permainan yang ada telah berlangsung sejak dulu, entah siapa yang memulai.**

 **Di awal semester baru di tahun ganjil setiap 2 tahun sekali sebuah kotak kartu kosong akan di letakan di seluruh kelas di jam pertama.**

 **Setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di wajibkan mencari kartu yang tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru kampus, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 4 jam**

 **King**

 **Queen**

 **Jack**

 **Spade (Skop)**

 **Heart (Hati)**

 **Diamond (Wajik)**

 **Club (Kriting)**

 **Jika sudah terkumpul Para pengawas, orang-orang yang bertugas mengawasi jalannya permainan mengelompokan semua category sesuai kartu yang di milik.**

 **Keputusan final di tentukan oleh pengawas, pengawas orang yang bersifat netral, mereka akan menilai dari segala sisi, pantas tidaknya mereka menempati posisi di kasta game ini.**

 **Banyak orang-orang yang berkata jika di tahun ini merupakan tahun 'terkuat' dalam permainan Kasta Game.**

 **The King (King)**

Lu Han

 **The Queen (Queen)**

Oh Se Hoon

 **The Jack (Jack)**

Park Chan Yeol

 **The Wannabe (Spade)**

GD

Kwon Ji Young

 **The Pleasure (Heart)**

Byun Baek Hyun

 **The Massenger (Diamond)**

Do Kyung Soo

 **The Prep (Club)**

Kim Jun Myeon

Su Ho

 **Jadi ingin apakah kalian ingin melihat kehidupan yang di jalani para Hiraki?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Intro (1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara derap langkah kaki memenuhi koridor yang sepi, jam menunjukan pukul 22:30 malam dan Sehun masih terus melangkah melewati koridor yang sepi.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu, di putarnya knop berwarna silver itu.

Ruangan tersebut gelap, hanya ada pedar lembut cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah laptop yang berada di depan sosok Luhan.

"Sampai kapan kau masih ingin di sini" ujar Sehun tanpa berniat memasuki ruangan, ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Luhan tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya, jemarinya bergerak lincah menekan keyboard. Pandangannya sama sekali tak lepas dari layar monitor berukuran 12inch tersebut.

"Wait.." Balas Luhan tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearah Sehun berada, Sehun hanya diam melipat tangannya di depan dada, mencari posisi nyaman untuk menunggu Luhan.

5 menit berlalu akhirnya Luhan menutup laptopnya, menyimpannya di dalam tas miliknya sebelum bangkit berjalan menuju Sehun.

"kau bisa minta kakakmu menjemputmu" Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "untuk apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan menjadi supir pribadiku" Senyuman Sehun membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Maafkan supir pribadimu ini Yang Mulia" Luhan membungkukan badannya layaknya pelayan, Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya "Jika kau melakukannya lagi, hukuman akan menantimu!" dengan dagu sedikit di angkat Sehun menampilkan wajahnya antagonis.

Luhan tertawa pelan "kau cocok masuk kelas drama kau tahu" di raihnya pinggang Sehun menariknya lembut ke sisinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi jika aku masuk ke kelas drama orang takkan percaya jika aku tengah berbohong~" Sehun tersenyum jahil ke arah Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencium pelipis kanan Sehun lembut.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya di isi keheningan, Luhan yang memfokuskan padangan matanya ke jalanan dan Sehun yang sibuk memandang luar jendela.

Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartement.

"Aku jemput jam 9" Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"See you tomorrow, My King~" ujar Sehun, di condongkan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan.

Kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, saling memanggut satu sama lain, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat paru-paru berteriak meminta udara Sehun baru melepaskan ciumannya.

"Good night" kecupan terakhir Sehun daratkan sebelum, ia beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Luhan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya "Good night to you my Queen"

Dan Luhanpun mulai memacu mobilnya menembus jalanan yang legang.

 **The First Hiraki.**

 **The King and The Queen.**

 **Lu Han & Oh Se Hoon**

 **...**

Chanyeol menatap serius layar ponselnya, dahinya berkerut.

Siapa yang takkan bingung jika tiba-tiba di kirimi foto _nude_ , seseorang yang kau kenal? Mantan kekasihmu yang lebih parah! Lagi pula dari mana Luhan bisa mendapatkan foto itu, yang jelas bukan dari ponselnya jika dari ponselnya ia pasti mengenali foto tersebut. Atau jangan-jangan mantan kekasihnya mulai menjadi seorang penghibur? Bukan berarti ia perduli, untuk apa perduli dengan mantan kekasih yang pernah minikammu dari belakang?

: WTF?

Han : bored.

: why I can't think that.. silly me, Go find Queen, you fucker!

Han : Can't.. he in class..

:So that stop you?

Han : No, I just being lazy~

: You give me creep dude..

Han : Humour me~~

: Go to hell!

Start New Chat.

: Your King insane.

Sehun : He already insane.

: you must take him to Hospital.

Sent Image.

Sehun : Can't, If he gone who gonna be my private driver?

: #sweetdrop

Sehun : Hahaha, Don't worry hyung I will go find him now, see you later~

Dan Chanyeol kembali diam terpaku manatap ponselnya yang kini menampilkan gambar Luhan yang kini tengah mencium Sehun, dengan mata yang melihat kearah kamera.

 _For My 'Best Friend' Jack._

Chanyeol membuat reminder untuk dirinya sendiri,

 **When meet Luhan, Punch him!**

 **The Second Hiraki.**

 **The Jack.**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

GD menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, menghela nafas sebelum mulai merilekskan tubuhnya, tugas-tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk mendekati akhir semester membuatnya sedikit drop.

"Hey, Hyung" ujar seseorang kala memasuki ruangan.

"Hmm.." Sahut GD tanpa niatan membuka matanya, ia sudah terlalu familiar dengan suara tersebut. "Dimana Lay" lanjut GD.

Kai yang ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal, mulai membuka ponselnya "latihan dance tambahan"

"So~ gonna go to Junki's party?" Junki, senior mereka yang sering mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, tahun ini sudah keempat kalinya Ia mengadakan pesta. Entah dalam rangka apa GD tidak terlalu perduli.

"maybe" Kai melirik GD, "Come on hyung, bulan lalu kau tak ikut pestanya; setidaknya datang lah, aku bosan meladeni orang-orang yang mencarimu"

"Lihat nanti"

Setelahnya ruanganan pun menjadi hening, baik Kai dan GD sama sekali tak berbicara.

'Kreet'

GD membuka pintu apartementnya.

"kau sudah pulang Hyung" Sehun yang sibuk mengaduk sebuah soup bertanya begitu melihat GD memasuki dapur.

"Hmm.." Sehun tertawa kecil, "Badmood huh?" GD hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum meletakkan ransel miliknya di atas meja makan.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda, saat sedang sibuk memotong sayuran sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"jangan ganggu aku Hyung" bukannya melepaskan GD malah semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Sehun merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa lehernya. "Hyung _stop it!_ Kau mengangguku!"

Ia memeluk Sehun lebih erat hingga tidak ada celah di antara keduanya, tangannya mengusap lembut perut rata milik Sehun, " _Come on Hunnie, lets play lil'bit_ " Sehun merasakan benda basah menyusuri lehernya, menggulum lembut telinga kirinya.

"eung~" GD tersenyum begitu mendengar desahan yang Sehun berusaha tahan.

Memutar tubuh Sehun setelah pematikan kompor yang masih menyalah, "Hyung yang memasak makan malam" dan GD hanya kembali tersenyum sebelum mencium Sehun penuh di bibirnya.

 **The Third Hiraki.**

 **The Wannabe.**

 **GD**

 **Kwon Ji Yong**

 **...**

 **~TBC~**

A/N

Hello Darl~

Rei Comeback~ hahahah, Do you miss me like I miss you~~ #sing

FF terbaru ku yang terinspirasi salah satu manga favorite #ohok #ohok

Caste Heaven.

Everyone under 18+ please do not read this manga, walaupun ku suka menyebar virus yaoi tapi manga ini agak sedikit, eumm… bukan sedikit tapi banyak.. ekhm.. you know lah.. hahah

Otak mulai agak sedikit gesrek akibat stress mencari pelampiasan, dan bertemulah diriku dengan manga itu hahaha…

Yang penasaran silahkan baca tapi inget ya.. yang umurnya masih di bawah 18 tahun jangan coba-coba baca, ku tidak bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan kepolosan otak dan mata suci kalian nanti.. LOL

Masih ada 1 part intro sebelum meluncur ke Story.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Suho belum muncul dan lagi, baekhyun mungkin sedikit atau ngga banyak agak-agak 'naughty'' He is Pleasure, get it? Jadi kalau ada yang ngga suka harap mundur dari sekarang, sebelum menyesal..

So~..

Until later my darling~

Love

Rei-.

11/21/2016


	2. Chapter 2 : Intro (2)

Author: Zhephyra Arthea (Miharu Reiko)  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
 **This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

 **Caste Heaven © Chise Ogawa**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Intro (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

Bekhyun mengela nafas bosan, seharusnya ia ada di kelas tapi karena dosennya tak hadir, kelas terpaksa di batalkan di gantikan dengan self-studying.

"Berhenti menghela nafas ByunBaek; kau mirip orang tua" Minseok yang dari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas ekonominya bersuara.

Baekhyun hanya mengembukan pipinya kesal "Aku bosan Hyung~" rengekan ia keluarkan, tingkat kebosannya sudah di ambang batas, Yang benar saja, Byun Baekhyun yang biasannya tak kenal diam terpaksa harus berdiam diri di salah satu sudut tempat yang paling ia hindari, perpustakaan!

Di jatuhkannya kepalanya di atas buku yang ia ambil secara acak dari rak, jangan Tanya rak apa karena Baekhyun sendiri juga tak tahu dari rak mana ia mengambil buku tersebut.

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya Baekhyun membuka aplikasi chatting miliknya.

ByunBaekkie : _Boreeeeeeddd~~_

ParkChan : _In class, go find someone else_.

Kilas jenakan muncul di mata Baekhyun, pikiran mulai membuat beragam jenis scenario.

ByunBaekkie : _Don wannaaaa~~ let's play~!_

ParkChan : _Don't you dare!_

ByunBaekkie : _I know you want it~ come on~~_

ByunBaekkie : _Sent a picture_

ParkChan : _You fucker!_

Baekhyun terkikik pelan, ia senang bermain dengan Chanyeol, bukan karena kastanya tinggi hanya saja, hanya Chanyeol bisa ia ajak bermain, Luhan maupun GD bisa hanya saja mereka berdua lebih memilih bermain dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin mendapatkan sisi buruk Sehun, apalagi jika berkaitan denga Raja.

ByunBaekkie : _sent a picture_

ParkChan : _do you always take picture like that?!_

ByunBakkie : _only sent to you~ #giggles come one, he waiting you know~_

ParkChan : _when I can get hold of you, I swear to pound you until you cant walk straight anymore._

ByunBaekkie : ah~ ah~ Chan.. chan _.. harder_.~! ahhhh _.. there_.. _there_.. ahh~

ParkChan : 12A _West building now_!

Dan Baekhyun menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan, Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepala " _in the middle of the day? Really_ Baekhyun.." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seductive " _You know me, hyung_ ~"

Membereskan barang-barangnya, matanya tampak melihat sekitar sebelum membungkukan badannya, memanggut pelan bibir Minseok.

"sampai jumpa nanti hyung" ujar Baekhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya, ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Minseok menjilat bibir bawahnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas ekonominya, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa

 **The Fourth Hiraki**

 **The Pleasure**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

Alunan piano memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, dengan lincahnya jemari itu menekan setiap tuts menciptakan alunan music yang indah.

Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa jurusan music salah satu anggota hiraki yang ada di kampus ini tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, mengarasemen sebuah lagu bukan hal yang mudah apalagi jika lagu yang kau arasemen merupakan lagu yang cukup popular.

Drttt.. drtt…

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat konsentrasinya buyar, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meraihnya.

Han _: need help, find anything about him_

Han : _Sent a Picture_

Alis kiri terangkat, kenapa Luhan menyuruhnya mencari hal tentang anak kepala yayasan?

Bangkit dari kursinya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tasnya yang ia letakan di pojok ruangan, mendudukan diri di sebelahnya Kyungsoo mulai membuka tasnya.

Laptop, Wifi portable, dan charger yang ia keluarkan, wifi di ruang music sedang rusak itu sebabnya ia membawa wifi portable miliknya, Lagipula benda itu, benda wajib yang harus ia bawa, you never know when you need it.

Setelah persiapan selesai, jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah menari di atas keyboard.

30 menit berlalu akhirnya Kyungsoo mengetahui kenapa Luhan menginginkan data tersebut.

Ternyata ia ingin menjatuhkan Sehun dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai pelacur pribadinya.

Mengetahui fakta tersebut membuat Kyungsoo bersemangat mencari data, No one mess with First Hiraki!

Kyungsoo : _Done_

Han : _Thanks_

Kyungsoo : _give him hell, hyung_

Han : _#chuckles_

Han : _Will do.._

Setelah mematikan laptop dan membereskannya, Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan ruang music, ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya lain kali yang sekarang ia harus lakukan mencari seseorang yang dapat membantu Luhan, dan hanya ada satu orang yang Kyungsoo percaya untuk membantu Luhan.

Saat sampai di koridor jurusan teknik, Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling.

Matanya berhenti di satu titik, dimana seorang remaja tampak bercengkrama dengan temannya, "Vernon" orang yang di panggil menoleh, saat ia melihat yang memanggilnya Kyungsoo, ia lalu berpamitan dengan temannya sebelum berjalan mmendekati Kyungsoo.

" _Need something hyung_?" Kyungsoo memberi isyarat mendekat, begitu telinga Vernon berada di depannya, Kyungsoo membisikan sesuatu.

Mata Vernon membulat sebelum di gantikan tatapan sadis, "Luhan menunggu di atap gedung utara sekarang"

" _Make sure he never forget Vernon, no one mess with us_ "

" _I will make sure broke him into pieces_ " dan setelahnya Vernon pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Merapihkan tas yang bertenger di bahunya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin, ia harap bisa segera mendengar kabar gembira dari Vernon maupun Luhan.

 **The Fifth Hiraki**

 **The Massenger**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

Dokumen bertebaran di atas meja, Junmyeon atau yang lebih biasa disapa Suho tengah sibuk membaca proposal yang ia terima.

Sebentar lagi ada festival di kampus, kegiatan yang di lakukan setiap 1 tahun sekali di bulan November, ia mendapat tugas sebagai panitia acara tersebut untuk tahun ini, sebenarnya bukan hanya dia Luhan dan Chanyeol juga bertugas sebagai panitia tapi kedua orang tersebut entah pergi kemana jadi di sini lah ia, sendiriian membaca proposal yang di ajukan oleh para mahasiswa.

"Sibuk Hyung?" Suho sedikit terperanjat, pasalnya ia yang tengah serius membaca proposal klub drama hingga ia tak sadar jika Sehun sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"seperti yang kau lihat Hunna; di mana Luhan-hyung dan Chanyeol?"

Sehun menarik kursi, "Chanyeol-hyung sedang bersama Baek-Hyung; Han-hyung sedang membeli beberapa camilan di kantin" meletekan tas di kaki kursi, Sehun meraih proposal yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tak ikut acara yang di adakan ekskul dance Hunna?" Tanya Suho, pasalnya di proposal yang di berikan ekskul dance tadi nama Sehun tidak tercantum.

"Nah~ Han-hyung lebih memilih ku di dekatnya daripada ikut kegiatan festival" ujar Sehun acuh, lagipula ia juga tengah malas mengurusus kegiatan tersebut jadi saat Luhan memintanya untuk tidak berpartisipasi dengan senang hati Sehun langsung mengiyakan.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Luhan, tangan kirinya tampak menenteng kantung plastic berisi camilan yang ia beli di kantin tadi.

Berjalan mendekat, Luhan menggeres beberapa proposal ke tengah meja, membuka kantung yang ia bawa Luhan mulai mengeluarkan isi belanjaannya, menatanya di pinggir meja.

" _Thank's_ _hyung_ " ujar Suho setelah Luhan menyodorkan minuman dingin kearahnya, Sehun juga tampak menerima minuman dingin dari Luhan.

"Chanyeol masih dengan Baekhyun?" Luhan mengambul kursi di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Suho.

"Begitulah, Hyung tahu bagaimana mereka berdua" meletakan minumannya, Suho meraih proposal yang tadi terabaikan.

" _In the middle of the day~?_ " Sehun berujar ringan, senyuman tampak bermain di bibir tipisnya.

"bukannya kau juga sering melakukannya Hunna? Bahkan lebih parah dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" Suho mengeluarkan nada menyindir tapi kilas jenaka tampak menari-nari di manatanya.

" _It's not me! It's him_!" Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang dari tadi hanya diam, tersenyum miring Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun " _but you enjoyed right_ " semburat merah muda mulai menghiasi pipi Sehun.

"gege _, shut up_!" ucapan Sehun mengundang tawa dari keduanya.

 **The Sixth Hiraki**

 **The Prep**

 **Kim Joon Myeon**

A/N

The last chapter of Intro~ YAHA!

Hahaha..

Mulai chapter selanjutnya cerita bakal di mulai~ jadi siap2 okray~

IzzSuzzie : hubungan antara Sehun sama GD bakal di jelasin di chapter pertama~

: karena multi pair jadinya ngga di cantumin, untuk sekarang pairnya, HanHun, GDHun, ChanBaek, pairnya bisa bertambah atau berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu~ XD

Song Soo Hwa : sama ku juga bingung #plak. Hahaha.. ini baru intro perkenalan para Hiraki sama kasta mereka jadi emang ngga terlalu jelas, kalau terlalu jelas intronya bakal kepanjangan, jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya~~

relks88 : lanjutnya tunggu chapter ketiga ya~ sekarang masih intro jadi bersabarnya di tambah sedikit lagi.. XD

thedjvagon : couple ninja Itu apa ya..? #Reikuper, siap, silahkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya.. Karena yang ini pun masih intro.. XD

Guest : aww… pervert hahaha.. sekarang masih intro lanjutannya tunggu next chapter~

thanks yang untuk semua yang udah review, yang follow maupun favorite FF gaje ini.

See you next chapter darl~

Love,

Rei


End file.
